A Tale of Darkness and Light
by scourgestarleaderofMoonClan
Summary: "There once were two brothers, twins. The elder, Atem, was tan, healthy, and glowing. He was kind and bold. The younger, Yami, was pale and sickly, and he radiated darkness, but he too, was kind. His whispers were gentle and quiet. Together the boys grew, practically inseparable." Rated T to be safe SONGFIC
1. Chapter 1

Me:Hey Guys! I've decided to write a songfic, cause they seem pretty cool.

Warning: Really sad! Yami and Atem are separate beings, and sometimes I cut out lines or change them in a song. Warnings may change.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the songs used.

Song used for this chapter: Lullaby for a Princess: Celestia and Luna duet

SONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSO NGSONGSONG

_Yami: I never should've done this...Please, brother, why can't you take me back? Please..._

_Atem: Fate has been cruel, and order unkind._

_Atem: How could I have sent you away?_

_{At the same time} Yami: How could I have hurt them this way?_

_Atem: The blame was my own._

_Yami: My punishment's mine._

_Atem: The harmony's silent today._

_{I cut a line out here}_

_Atem: Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

_{At the same time} Yami: For your tired eyes, and sweet lullabies_

_Atem: Have carried you softly to sleep_

_{At the same time} Yami: In exile, I pay you my debt._

_Atem: Once did a boy who shone like the sun, look out on his kingdom and sigh. He smiled and said "Surely there is nobody so handsome and so well beloved as I" So great was his reign, so brilliant his glory, that long was the shadow he cast. Which fell upon the young twin brother he loved, and grew only darker as days and nights passed. Lullaby dear moon prince, goodnight brother mine._

_{Cut out a line}_

_Atem: Rest in moonlight's embrace._

_{At the same time} Yami: Rest in starlight's embrace._

_Atem: Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth, through cloud and through sky, and through space. Carry the peace and the coolness of night, and carry my sorrow in kind. _

_Atem: __Yami, you're loved so much more than you know_

_Yami: {At the same time} Atem, you loved me much more than I knew._

_Both: Forgive me for being so blind._

_Yami: Soon did his brother do what was demanded and gave the Moonlight his due. Breaking the harmony, he saved his subjects, and banished him as a wise ruler must do. __But such is the weight of the crown that we wear, brother. Duties we always uphold. May you forgive me, that foolishness mine, and live on with no burden upon your soul._

_Atem: Lullaby dear moon prince, goodnight brother mine._

_Yami: {At the same time} Lullaby, dear Atem, goodnight brother mine._

_Atem: Rest now, and Moonlight's embrace._

_Yami: {At the same time} Rest now, in starlight's embrace._

_Yami: May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams and ease you your passage of days. May my apologies find you this night._

_Both: And may my sorrow in kind._

_Atem: Yami, you're loved so much more than you know._

_Yami: {At the same time} Atem, you loved me so much more than I knew._

_Both: May troubles be far from your mind. And forgive me, for being so blind._

_Atem: The years, now before us_

_Yami: Empty and forlorn_

_Both: I'd never imagined we'd face them all alone._

_Yami: May these sunless seasons_

_Atem: Swiftly pass, I pray._

_Both: I love you, I miss you, All these miles away!_

_Yami: May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

_Atem: Safe upon your bed of moonlight. _

_Yami: and know not of heartache, fear, nor gloom._

_Both: An when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you soon. __Sleep...Sleep...Sleep..._

STARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERST ARTCHAPTERSTART

"There once were two brothers, twins. The elder, Atem, was tan, healthy, and glowing. He was kind and bold. The younger, Yami, was pale and sickly, and he radiated darkness, but he too, was kind. His whispers were gentle and quiet. Together the boys grew, practically inseparable. Atem was to give the kingdom light, and take the throne. Yami kept the shadows at bay, and stood by his brothers side. But over time, Yami's heart grew darker with jealousy from being left in his brother's shadow. Every day, Atem would go out with his brother on their horses. And every day, Atem would get waves and smiles, and Yami would get ignored. Eventually, the evil grew in the prince's heart, and it consumed him whole. He was exiled by his brother, now pharaoh, who noticed his brother's transition to darkness. Yami soon gathered his dark forces, and under the light of the full moon, attacked the palace. The battle was long, and there was much bloodshed. Eventually, Atem trapped his brother deep into the recesses of his mind, sealing them both into a magical item, which name has been forgotten. Now, the homework for tonight is textbook page.." Mr. Soshi finished his lesson as the bell rang.

"Hey Atem, you don't really believe that myth about you in class today, do you?" Yugi asked as he caught up with Atem.

"No, now I have my memories, and I know that I never had a brother." Atem replied.

"Hmm." Was the only reply.

/"LET ME OUT! PLEASE! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?! Please..."/ A heart-wrenching sob rang out through the mindlink. Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Mariku came running.

"What in the name of Ra was that?!" Marik asked.

"I-I don't know.." Atem said.

"It sounded like it came from the Pharaoh's maze." Bakura said.

"Come to my house after school, and we can try to find it." Yugi said. The others agreed, and they all went to their next classes. Atem felt a head-splitting headache growing as each minute passed. Finally, the school-day came to an end. The boys met together, and by the power of the Millennium Items, entered into the Pharaoh's mind. The stone maze surrounded them, stairs and doors everywhere.

"Oh crap." Ryou said.

"What's the matter?" Marik asked.

"I just realized...How the teacup are we going to find it in here? HERE!"

"Oh, crap." Yugi said as he realized what Ryou meant.

"Why don't we follow my headache?" Atem said.

"What?" Mariku asked.

"When I walk in certain directions, my headache either gets better or worse." He explained.

"Alright. Looks like we're playing 'Follow the Headache'." Bakura said. Atem took the lead, and eventually they found themselves in front of a stone door.

"I-I don't r-remember this d-door." Atem gasped, trembling in pain.

"Well, only one way to find out what's inside, eh?" Mariku chuckled and opened the door, revealing only darkness.

"WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?" The same voice from before rung out from the darkness. The six teens stepped inside, unsure if they wanted to know what was inside.

ENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTER ENDCHAPTER

Me: No, I am not a fan of MLP. In fact, I've never seen the show. I was looking for songs, and my friend recommended that one.

Ryou: R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

! Me: Thanks to my first reviewer! Like I said, I don't watch MLP, but I like the music. In the song, they're talking about each other.

Warnings: go to first chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the songs used.

Song for this chapter: Daughter of the Moon (Ponified metal version)

SONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONG

_Atem: Lonesome night, he felt the darkness with his lullabies. The dreamers dreamt_ _and wonders wandered by, the time to rest has surely come. Born to be an heir of Lunar __n__ight and royalty, and yet he had wished so quietly, to be loved by everyone. Darkened thoughts were looming over, Phantoms of dark desire. And the sun was a reminder: Nightmares and fading light. And one day, he could no longer stand and bear the pain. _

_Yami: Refused to let his brother have his way and make the Shadows rule forever. Had he known, he wouldn't have let his brother grow so cold. That wounded boy that had grown so bold, and in his mind, he haunted him._

_Atem: Darkened thoughts were looming over. Phantoms of dark desire. And the sun was a reminder: Nightmares and fading light. From the __dark he w__atched his brother, from cold and lonely night. _

_Yami: And in time, the sun will drown in his vast and deep moonlight._

_STARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERSTARTCHAPTERSTART_

The six of them stumbled into the darkness, into a long hallway. The walls were sewn together like patchwork, each part showing a memory. Atem studied them carefully.

"I don't remember these." He commented. Marik reached out to touch one.

"DON'T TOUCH THOSE!" Atem screamed.

"Whoa, dude. Cool it. Just tell me why I can't." Marik said.

"If you touch them, you'll be pulled into the memory." Atem sighed and rubbed his temples. Bakura noticed a faded one, and studied it closely.

"Hey, I think this one is the first one." He said. No one knows how, but the tomb robber tripped, falling into the memory. Marik grabbed his hand, Mariku grabbed Marik's, and so on. They landed in the memory, spirits. A woman held two babies, one tan, crying, and healthy. The other was pale, and stared at his mother with dark, velvety purple eyes. He smiled at his mother, and she smiled. The other stopped crying and blinked his crimson eyes.

"That-that's adorable!" Yugi gushed.

"My precious princes, the sun and moon..." The woman said.

"May they share their light with our kingdom." A man said, as he entered the room.

"Akunhakamen..." The woman smiled.

"Atem, he will be our heir, and Yami will stand by his side-just like you said, the sun and the moon."

"Yes...Under their rule, the kingdom will prosper."

~Next memory~

"Atem, why does everyone look at me funny when I go outside in daytime without my hood?"

"Well, I guess since you're the prince of the night and all, they find it odd when you go out in daytime."

"Does that mean I'm bad?" Yami stopped, and looked sadly at his brother.

"Yami, you're the best brother any one could ever have! You even keep the kingdom safe 'cuz you can command those shadows to stay away from us! No matter what any one says, you are _not evil! _If you say that again I'll noogie you!" Atem pulled his smaller brother into a head lock and playfully noogied him. The two brothers laughed together as the scene faded out.

~Next memory~

The next scene showed the two boys, now 10, riding horses through the town. The towns folk smiled, and greeted their heir, but when Yami passed, the people cowered and quickly looked away.

"_Everyone hates me so much...do I scare them that much? If only they knew how lonely I am...But even then, it wouldn't make a difference, would it?" _Yami thought sadly. They soon came to a woman being mugged by a man. Yami leapt off his horse, and ran to help.

"Yami! Come back!" Atem called. Yami made the shadows form claws around his fingers, and he stood in front of the woman.

"Leave her alone and get out of here!" Yami growled.

"What's a little wimp like you gonna do?" The thief taunted. Yami shrunk back a little. The man was nearly twice his size, an Yami was so scrawny, so thin. What chance did he have? His eyes narrowed. "_I am a prince of Egypt! He should be the one cowering! Not me!" _These thoughts raced through his mind. He couldn't hide behind Atem forever. HE WOULD HIDE NO LONGER! Yami ripped his shadow claws across the man's neck. The man gurgled, then fell, blood pouring from his neck and mouth. Yami stood there, frozen by the scent of blood. It smelled, _good_. His shadows whispered dark things to him.

"Yami!" Atem's call broke Yami from his trance. He blinked, then looked around. People were running frantically back into their houses. Mothers grabbed their children, and everyone locked their doors. The woman Yami helped ran as well.

"Come on Yami, let's go home." Atem said softly. Yami shakily mounted his horse, and said nothing for the rest of the ride back to the palace. When they arrived, they were greeted by their other, who, after the twins were born, so showed her true nature. She was cold and remorseless, an assassin for the palace. She would always turn her victims into dolls. She had taken a liking to Yami, but she despised Atem.

"I saw what happened in town today, my little prince." She said, walking towards Yami.

"I'm so proud of you, my son." Yami shifted uncomfortably. That night, she sat beside Yami's bed and watched him sleep.

"What a perfect child...He is finally learning to embrace his darkness..."


End file.
